


[喻黄]欲情课（3）

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	[喻黄]欲情课（3）

（3）

黄少天坐在小公园的秋千上，抽一支白色的烟，围巾松垮垮快要落下来。  
“你应该告诉我的。”  
他恍然抬头，“告诉你什么。”  
“告诉我你怀孕了。”叶修的声音平平淡淡，他把烟灰弹在风中。  
“放心，我知道你每次都带套的。”  
“不是。”他奇怪地看他一眼，“你可以把孩子生下来，我会付赡养费。”  
黄少天一愣，很快笑开。“说什么啊老叶。然后你要做孩子的父亲吗？别逗了，我不可能把他生下来的。我才不想养呢。”  
叶修吐出烟圈像是在叹息，“喻老师呢？你和他怎么样了。”  
黄少天忽然不说话了。鸽子飞起来，洁白而优美，衬得四周的冬污浊不堪。

天气转凉，煮一锅关东煮最好不过。娇小的beta女子用小勺尝着汤，笑着说太淡了吧。喻文州在旁边切白萝卜，凑过来就着她的手也尝了尝。  
“淡一点对身体好。”他这样解释。  
“好吧好吧。”她顺手偷吃了一个鱼丸，“唔…真好吃。”  
喻文州温和地微笑，“等一下有个学生要过来。”

“师母好呀，我来打扰你们了。”十分钟后黄少天出现在门口。他脸冻得有点红，笑意还是暖融融的。女孩对他很有好感，招呼他坐下，给他倒一杯热过的椰奶。  
“谢谢谢谢，师母好贤惠啊。你们煮什么呢这么香…哎呀关东煮！”黄少天两眼放光，“丸子啊蟹棒啊虾饺啊！哈哈哈好开心！”  
三个人吃了顿很热闹融洽的饭。黄少天时不时开个玩笑打诨插科，调动气氛。怎么有种一家三口的即视感呢？他咬着海带结，眼泪都给烫出来了。  
女孩下午还要上班，吃过午饭和喻文州依依惜别。喻文州出门送了几步路，回来就看见黄少天趴在窗台上。  
“少天？”喻文州心里一阵发紧。  
冷气透过一层玻璃浸透过来。黄少天面无表情，慢慢转过来看他，像是抽掉了灵魂的人偶。这是他撤去面具也撤去防备的时刻，是烟花跌落后沉寂的夜幕。仅仅隔着半个客厅，他平素响亮嘲讽的声音却低得听不清。  
“我要去洗澡。”他嘀咕着，刻意勾起的嘴角很冰冷，“你来吗？”

他们在浴室里用后背位做了一次。黄少天甩着湿淋淋的头发转过身来。  
“老师什么时候结婚？”他用嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇发问。  
“明年春天。”喻文州没有躲开，也没有迎和。  
黄少天哦了一声，“那我该搬走了。免得她下次来看见了会很奇怪的。”  
喻文州不说话，隔着沐浴露的白色泡沫抚摸他光滑的皮肤，指尖沿股缝滑到穴口，小穴贪婪地吸着他的手指。黄少天红了眼睛，很委屈地盯着他。

黄少天从喻文州的寓所里搬出来，花了点时间重新适应一个人的生活。他还是自由的，不必遵守任何承诺，这样想着他也觉得愉快，很快该吃吃该玩玩去了。  
而喻文州从来没想过再次和他相见会是以这样的方式。那天的晚课黄少天没有来，喻文州慢吞吞地从教学楼里走出来，天已经黑透了。他从宿舍楼后的停车场走过，没有路灯，格外阴暗。  
一声很轻的呻吟从角落里传来，那团影子微微抖动着，发梢是熟悉的浅色。喻文州怔忪地停下步子。那是黄少天，靠在墙上，身下趴着个人。  
黄少天仰起的脸上遍染情欲，喘息的白雾糊住他美丽的眼睛。他在笑，为他blow job的人很卖力，淫靡的水渍声在暗夜里格外清晰。  
他没有看见喻文州，喻文州很快就离开了。他和每一个在暗夜里行色匆匆的人一样，只不过心里烧着团火。他明白的，怎么会不明白？黄少天每时每刻都在用身体提醒他，他满足不了他。  
钥匙落锁，灯未打开时一切静谧，藏起他所有无处安放的情绪。喻文州深吸口气，却赶不走脑海里那个孩子气的笑容。  
他像只流浪猫蹲在你家门口，你为什么不拒绝他？  
小虎牙，笑着笑着就咬上来。说些直白又让人心动的话。  
为什么这样理所当然？  
黄少天的手指一寸寸摸上来。  
喻老师…老师。

喻文州端的四平八稳的心，忽然倾倒碎了一地。是报应来了，躲也躲不过。

平安夜，苹果卖到八块一个。黄少天靠着桥墩子，看着满街彩纸和情侣，啃一只烤鸡腿。他吃得满嘴油，满不在乎地用纸袋擦手。今天他没有约人，却也不想回宿舍。  
这里的冬天不下雪，桥下是工业废水，绿油油，向东流。  
然后他看见喻文州。是幻觉吧，他别过眼睛。但很快那人走近了，黑色大衣白色围巾，像民国电影里的教书先生，在人群中清清白白干干净净，特别禁欲。  
黄少天把鸡骨头丢进垃圾桶，无辜地冲他眨眼。“老师好。怎么平安夜没有陪女票呀。”  
喻文州微笑，忽然拽住了他手腕。

黄少天被拖着走了一路，用钥匙开门的时候手腕都是木的，然后又被他以罕见的力气甩到了自己的床上。幸好他住的是单人寝室。  
喻文州带有压迫感地靠近，从桌上抽出一张面纸糊在他脸上，擦去新奥尔良烤鸡腿的油渍。  
“老师…”黄少天看着他黑沉沉的眼睛。喻文州脸上一点表情都没有，陌生到可怕。他俯身压着他，扳着他下巴像是在检查新长出的一颗痘痘，那眼神如此专注，让人屏住了呼吸。  
在喻文州回过神准备松开他的前一秒，黄少天忽然开口。  
“老师，你是不是喜欢我？”  
回答他的是来势汹涌的吻，不够熟练，不够有章法，却足够眷恋温软。黄少天抱住男人不算很宽阔的背，心里一点点踏实下来。他仰着脸任由喻文州剥开他单薄的衬衣，心慌意乱地喘着气。  
他也喜欢他，只能用做爱来告白。  
从此喻文州有能力让他浑身颤栗。仅仅是手指划过胸前的皮肤，就让他一阵酥软，后穴渐渐泌出滑液。黄少天熟练地解开喻文州的领带，拉近他和自己接吻。  
喻文州那活儿沉甸甸热乎乎地顶着他的大腿根，黄少天用牙齿拉下他底裤一角，器官弹跳出来，轻轻拍在脸上。尽管约炮无数，黄少天也从未帮别人口过，眼下他舔着嘴唇，没多大会犹豫就含住了喻文州。  
喻文州强自忍耐着呻吟，双手插进男孩发间。  
“你的味道很好闻。”在他的认知里，黄少天的信息素不包含任何性暗示的意味。薄荷和蔓茉莉干净澄澈，是特殊的识别记号。  
“你喜欢就好。”黄少天含糊回答。不知曾有多少alpha嗅着他的味道发了狂般撕咬贯穿他，却从没人赞过一句。Omega千娇百媚才是常态，只需张开腿承欢，自此习惯没有心也没有爱。  
只有喻文州举重若轻化了冰，捞出个湿淋淋的他，捧在掌心捂暖了。  
他的器官在他唇舌间越发高昂，黄少天努力吞咽着，被人托着腰往后扯。“够了，少天。”喻文州察觉到他略显笨拙却极力讨好的动作，知道他没有这方面的经验，心里有些感动。  
黄少天抬起泛着红潮的脸，眼角隐约有水迹，被喻文州温柔吻过。他抱着他坐在自己身上，略一耸动便顶弄进去。自体润滑早已把下面弄的湿滑不堪，他的进入几乎毫无阻力。黄少天脸上出现痛苦和愉悦交织的表情，身体微微抖着，像只被钉住的雏鸟。  
喻文州没有带套，那股热度毫无保留地传递过来，一路烫到心底。清清楚楚的筋肉轮廓绞着肠壁，插进来，抽出去，简单机械的动作，却比以往任何一次更动人销魂。  
他结实纤瘦的腿用力夹住喻文州的腰，跟着他的律动挺动腰身，每一下都捅进了更深的地方。柔嫩的内壁被撞开，被碾平，又变本加厉地收缩，挽留着性器。敏感点在碾压中爆发快感，黄少天觉得自己快要坏掉。  
还不够，还不够。他在心底叫嚣，进到我的最深处，比那些alpha践踏过的更隐秘的地方。他甚至想要喻文州捅穿他的生殖腔对他卡结。他在这一场醉生梦死中忘记了他beta的身份。  
“不…不要…”黄少天喘着，哭音细微。“老师…”  
“叫我的名字。”喻文州咬着他颈侧，腺体烫的吓人。汗水流下来都浸着信息素的味道。  
“文州…”黄少天胡乱扭动身子，盲目地往那一点上撞，“我也——喜欢你。”  
“我知道。”不然你不会那样逞强，在我面前强颜欢笑。  
黄少天听着他的回答射了，眼前一片白光。他发出哭泣一般的呻吟，喻文州还在他身体里，高潮过后他只剩最羞耻的本能。  
射在我里面吧老师。我想给你生孩子。  
他睁大被泪水糊住的眼睛，虔诚地看着面前的男人。

你为什么要出现？  
为什么要给我这样绝望的希望？

喻文州没有射在他身体里。他在最后关头抽身，轻轻揩了揩黄少天合上的眼皮。


End file.
